Perdido en un reflejo
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Su amor lo había traicionado pero fue su error haberse perdido en un reflejo, excluyendo la vida.


**Advertencias: AU, muerte de personaje, OoC.**

**"Naruto" no me pertence. **

* * *

**Perdido en un reflejo**

Lo amaba. Amaba a aquel hombre que estaba frente a él. Sus azabaches ojos, profundos y misteriosos, lo hipnotizaban y hechizaban; lo obligaban a contener múltiples suspiros que amenazaban con escapar de aquella pálida y seca boca. Esos oscuros cabellos brillantes y medianamente largos provocaban en él muchos sentimientos de diversas clases; desde estéticos hasta espirituales. Gracias a la sonrisa que aquella persona de género masculino le otorgaba, él tenía que mantenerse de pie, agarrándose de un sillón, notablemente caro.

Sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Quiso reír al imaginarse el rostro contrariado que su padre colocaría al enterarse de sus sentimientos amorosos dedicados a un hombre, a una criatura que era la reencarnación de la perfección. Rió por lo bajo; su padre sentiría ira y vergüenza por sus actos. Y eso le encantaba. Aún podía recordar los gritos que su progenitor había lanzado luego de haberse enterado de que él, Uchiha Sasuke, había decidido desobedecer sus deseos y órdenes.

Esbozó una sonrisa; aquel reflejo que podía ver gracias a un espejo sumamente rústico, de marco negro y decoraciones de oro, lo obligaba a ser feliz, a reír y a sonreía. A pesar de su querida y atractiva compañía, una ráfaga casi imperceptible de tristeza atravesó su alma al recordar la imagen de su madre y la figura de su hermano, pobres difuntos desafortunados. A su mente llegaban diversas clases de recuerdos. Podía ver, metafóricamente hablando, los momentos en los que su querido hermano mayor había intervenido con el fin de hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en su pálido rostro. En su último cumpleaños, Itachi Uchiha realizó una escena que jamás pensó que vería pero que deseaba con toda su alma. El mayor de ambos hermanos, disfrazado de payaso, había cumplido con su misión de animar a su pequeño hermanito de apenas ocho años.

Sonrió nostálgico, aquel momento jamás volvería. A los pocos segundos, carcajadas lunáticas y desquiciadas escaparon de su boca… ¡Definitivamente amaba aquel reflejo! Sólo él podía hacer que tantos recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

Como si de una obsesión se tratara, acarició con la palma de su mano derecha el marco del espejo y aquel guapo ser le sonrió de medio lado, invitándolo a continuar con aquel retorcido acto. Deseoso por alguna clase de contacto, intentó tocar a aquella persona, pero una barrera invisible para sus ojos intervino, imposibilitando su objetivo. Apretó los dientes y contrajo sus puños. Nadie, ni siquiera él, un bastardo egoísta, merecía el cruel castigo de no poder tocar al amor de su vida.

Con una tristeza profunda, enfocó su mirada en la de su acompañante, quien se la devolvió pero esta vez bañada con una desquiciada lujuria. Retrocedió un paso y ahogó un gemido de placer; definitivamente amaba a aquella bella criatura. De un momento a otro, la duda invadió su alma.

—Yo te amo pero tú… ¿Me amas? —preguntó con su frío corazón latiendo a una velocidad antinatural.

Sasuke pudo ver, o eso pensó, que el reflejo asintió y con ese gesto la paz volvió a su ser. Ya nadie podía obligarlo a detener aquel retorcido amor que de saludable no tenía nada.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Sus huesos se comenzaban a notar mientras que su palidez habitual se había convertido en algo fantasmal. Su estómago palpitaba mientras que su mente empezaba a jugar con él de una manera muy cruel. Sus dientes perdieron su blancura, reemplazándola por un amarillo repugnante. Su postura de galán se había encorvado mientras que sus cabellos perdieron todo signo de salud y belleza. Sus labios, anteriormente sensuales y tentadores, se secaron y destrozaron. Sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo natural. Su juventud se había esfumado; su cordura, también.

Su aspecto era desastroso mientras que aquella brillante criatura que lo acompañaba seguía manteniendo una forma atractiva y saludable, o eso era lo que su mente le dictaba. Ese atractivo muchacho que permanecía frente a él, inmóvil pero con una sonrisa oscura. Sonrió nuevamente, lo amaba demasiado como para no seguir gastando años de vida por él. Pasó su lengua por sus labios ásperos y volvió a acariciar su más grande tesoro, con anhelo y amor. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver un pequeña fisura en el mismísimo espejo. Tragó grueso y pasó su mano por aquella zona afectada. La mala suerte destruyó su vida. La pequeña fisura comenzó a aumentar y al poco tiempo el cristal estuvo lleno de miles de grietas, grandes y chicas. Aquel ser brillante y perfecto se vio aterrado, gritó y maldijo millones de veces, sintiendo que su maligna vida desaparecía.

Lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento comenzaron a deslizarse por su pálidas y enfermizas mejillas. Temblando tocó el espejo, bajo la mirada asustada del reflejo, y provocó un temblor en el artefacto estético. Un segundo fue lo único que se necesitó para que el espejo explotara, mandando pequeños fragmentos afilados hacia su persona.

Sangre, eso era lo único que se podía ver en compañía de pequeños cristales. El joven enamorado de cabellos azabaches, moribundo, respiraba con mucha dificultad pero el dolor que sentí por haber perder a su amado lo obligó a levantarse. Ya de pie admiró los profundos agujeros que su cuerpo poseía y se atemorizó; no por él sino por su reflejo. Cojeando se acercó a los restos de cristal que había. Ahogó un sufrido llanto mientras que miles de lágrimas caían al suelo. Tragó saliva y miró su delgada y desgastada figura para después sonreír y reía como un lunático… Un lunático enamorado.

Agarrándose de su estómago se dejó caer sobre los restos de su amado, clavándose múltiples espinas que se encargaron de atravesar su carne y sus órganos, entre ellos su vacío corazón el cual había sido robado por su alma gemela.

Aún perdiendo la conciencia no sentía dolor alguno, al contrario, una alegría inmensa lo llenaba de pies a cabeza porque sabía que dentro de poco se uniría con su amado. Los segundos pasaron y se vio rodeado por la oscuridad y las tinieblas mientras que frente a él estaba aquel espejo que lo había hecho vivir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Admiró sus manos, nuevamente sanas y jóvenes. Sonrió, ahora su amor sería eterno. Para su horror, al ver su reflejo, se encontró con la nada. Ya no estaba aquel misterioso y tentador ser. Ya no estaba su corazón pero su cordura había vuelto. Asustado retrocedió y gritó por ayuda pero ya nadie lo podría ayudar. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho y recorrió su mejilla por completo. Ya no tenía la posibilidad de vivir nuevamente. Cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras que la soledad lo abrazaba.

_Su amor lo había traicionado pero fue su error haberse perdido en un reflejo, excluyendo la vida._

* * *

**Aclaración/Explicación: por si no entendieron el relato, les explico brevemente: Sasuke se enamoró de su propio reflejo (el cual estaba en un espejo); es decir, se enamoró de sí mismo. Finalmente, en la parte final, muere. **


End file.
